Harakiri
by Luz Bianca
Summary: "Aku telah gagal. Aku gagal melakukannya." Genggaman kedua tangannya di gagang pedang itu mengerat. "Lebih baik aku mati."; I don't own the picture.


PS: Saya tahu! Saya tahu! Saya seharusnya melanjutkan WORLD JAM D: Tapi entah mengapa saya hilang feel buat ngelanjutinnya T-T Jadi, saya buat oneshot ini sebagai 'camilan' :3

PPS: My first oneshot! #PPSnggakpenting

PPPS: Meskipun bersetting WWII, plotnya nggak ngikutin kenyataannya :D

Warnings: nggak jelas, alur kecepetan, feel nggak kerasa, OOC, blablabla...

* * *

Kiku Honda berjalan menyusuri sungai dengan langkah gontai. Seragam militernya robek disana-sini. Noda darah bercampur abu mesiu mengotori wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya yang terluka.

Dan bila kau teliti, kau akan melihat bekas air mata di pipinya yang kotor.

Satu pertanyaan.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Aku telah gagal. Aku gagal melakukannya."

* * *

**xX_Harakiri_Xx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Harakiri fic © thisangtjoo**

**xX_Harakiri_Xx**

* * *

Kota itu porak poranda. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan disana-sini. Tubuh-tubuh yang masih bernyawa merangkak lemah dan menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, meminta pertolongan yang tentu saja, tidak akan pernah datang.

Kiku Honda tidak pernah menyukai perang.

Ia benci melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak penuh luka.

Ia benci mendengar suara letusan dan teriakan meregang nyawa.

Ia benci mencium bau gosong mesiu yang menguar dari meriam-meriam yang ditembakkan.

Ia benci semuanya.

Namun apa daya, atasannya memerintahkannya untuk memimpin pasukan Jepang dalam perang ini. Dan ia tidak bisa menolak.

Ia menatap bendera Jerman dan Italia─aliansinya─yang berkibar di atas kepala para pasukan yang dengan semangat menerobos perbatasan.

Kiku menghela napas sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tugasnya. Saatnya melupakan perasaannya dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Ia membidik truk milik China dan menembaknya. Truk itu pun meledak, melontarkan tubuh-tubuh gosong yang tadinya masih bernyawa. _Tadinya._

Kiku menembak _tank _milik Rusia hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Ia juga menembaki pasukan-pasukan gabungan Inggris-Perancis yang bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya pepohonan. Ia tahu tembakannya tepat sasaran.

Kiku membabi buta. Ia menjalankan _tank_-nya menghindari tembakan dari _tank _atau granat yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ia tahu ia berhasil menghindarinya.

Ia jago manuver, oke?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara menderu-deru dari langit. Ia mendongak dan melihat banyak sekali pesawat-pesawat tempur berteknologi mutakhir terbang di atas kota itu. Buatan Amerika, tentu saja.

Ia terperangah.

Seakan dikomando, pesawat-pesawat tempur itu meluncurkan rudalnya secara bersamaan, menyerang pasukan-pasukannya dan juga pasukan aliansinya.

Kiku cepat-cepat meloncat keluar dari _tank _saat rudal-rudal itu meluncur ke arahnya.

BLAARR!

Kiku terhempas dengan kepala menghantam bangkai truk. Pandangannya menggelap seketika.

* * *

"Vee~, Kiku! Ludwig! Kalian dimana, ve?" Feliciano Vargas─pemimpin pasukan Italia─berlari melompati mayat-mayat yang memenuhi areal pertempuran, mencari rekan-rekannya.

CRAK

Tahu-tahu moncong senjata laras panjang mengarah ke kepalanya, menghentikan langkah Feliciano.

"Pasukan kalian telah kalah." Ujar Arthur Kirkland dingin.

"Ve! Jangan tembak aku, ve!" seru Feliciano panik.

"Heh, bagaimana bisa seorang pengecut sepertimu bisa menjadi pemimpin pasukan Italia? Menyedihkan." Arthur mendengus meremehkan. "Francis, Alfred, tangkap dia dan bawa ke dalam truk. Ivan dan Yao menunggu disana."

Francis Bonnefoy dan Alfred F. Jones segera memborgol kedua tangan Feliciano dan menggiringnya masuk ke truk yang kemudian membawa mereka semua ke markas sekutu.

Hening.

Sekutu memenangkan perang. Sebagian besar pasukan gabungan Jerman-Italia-Jepang tewas dan sebagian kecilnya melarikan diri. Pemimpin pasukan Italia ditangkap. Pemimpin pasukan Jerman tidak diketahui statusnya.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan yang tragis itu terdengarlah suara gemeresik pelan.

Yang berasal dari seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang terbaring menelungkup tak jauh dari tempat dimana pemimpin pasukan Italia ditangkap.

"Nggh..." Kiku mengerang pelan. Kepalanya sakit, terasa seperti akan meledak.

Ia berusaha berdiri, yang terbukti cukup sulit karena seluruh persendiannya sangat sakit. Ia tercengang melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Porak poranda. Mayat dimana-mana. Bangkai kendaraan-kendaraan berlapis baja yang terbakar menguarkan bau hangus. Bangunan yang ada rusak parah.

Perang usai tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kiku berjalan tertatih-tatih mencari pasukannya yang kira-kira masih hidup. Dan ia menemukannya.

Seseorang yang mengenakan seragam militer dengan emblem Jepang nampak menggeliat kesakitan. Kiku segera menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bisa berdiri?" Kiku berjongkok di sebelah orang itu.

"H...Honda-san─uhuk!─k-kita kalah..." ucapnya parau. Ia terbatuk dan darah menciprati seragam Kiku.

Kiku tertegun. Kalah?

"Kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih aman." Kata Kiku.

"Ak..aku akan...hhh...mati, Honda-san." Orang itu menggeleng dan napasnya makin tersengal-sengal.

Kiku menggenggam tangan orang itu, menemaninya hingga napas terakhirnya berhembus.

JDAAR JDAAR JDAAR

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan beruntun dari ujung selatan. Kiku mendongak dan melihat beberapa pesawat tempur buatan Amerika menjatuhkan rudalnya, menyapu tanah kosong itu dengan api.

Kiku memejamkan matanya. Menanti rudal itu untuk meluncur ke arahnya.

Pesawat tempur itu menderu pelan di atas kepalanya, entah mengapa tidak menjatuhkan rudalnya ke arah Kiku.

Kiku membuka matanya lagi dan pesawat-pesawat tempur itu sudah menghilang, meninggalkan dirinya di tengah-tengah areal perang yang dilalap api.

* * *

_"Pihak sekutu memenangi Perang Dunia II atas aliansi Jerman-Italia-Jepang."_

"_Pemimpin pasukan Italia tertangkap dan dibuang ke sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni di kawasan Seychelles."_

"_Pemimpin pasukan Jerman dikabarkan tewas di tengah-tengah pertempuran. Dan pemimpin pasukan Jepang menghilang."_

_ "Pihak Jerman, Italia, dan Jepang dituntut untuk mengganti kerugian yang dialami sekutu." _

"_Seluruh daerah jajahan mereka diserahkan kepada pihak sekutu."_

Kiku, dalam _hakama*_-nya, duduk bersimpuh di teras rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang tradisional.

Mata cokelat gelapnya menatap sendu ke pohon-pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga lebat di taman pribadinya yang indah dan tertata rapi. Terima kasih banyak kepada pengurus taman pribadinya yang terampil itu.

Tangan putihnya bergerak mengambil pedang samurai berukiran naga yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia membuka sarung pedang itu dengan perlahan, matanya tak beralih dari pohon-pohon Sakura yang nampak indah di musim semi.

Kiku memosisikan ujung pedang itu di depan perutnya.

"Aku telah gagal. Aku gagal melakukannya." Genggaman kedua tangannya di gagang pedang itu mengerat.

"Lebih baik aku mati."

CRASH!

Merah.

xX_FIN_Xx

* * *

~GLOSSARY~

Hakama: pakaian luar tradisional Jepang yang dipakai untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki.

(Source: Wikipedia)

* * *

AAAGGHH! Totally fail! T^T

RnR yaaah~ ^_^


End file.
